Demons
by LunarDragon101
Summary: After you suffer the death of your parents and being tortured, you finally escape from where you were held prisoner. Two years later your a assassin and you next target is Ciel Phantomhive, your master is a horrible man black mailing you in many ways to do his bidding, but not for to much longer when you kill him in a party. Now jobless you end up working for Earl Phantomhive
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There is fire everywhere. To be honest I don't know how it got here. one second I am asleep in a cold iron cage and the next the familiar feeling of burnning and hot metal hit my leg, it felt like my skin was burning off.

I get up and and with minimal effort somehow manage to brake the mettal bars. Soon enough I have broken enough bars that I can fit though and escape.

I run out of the building my head hurts and I am exhasted. I soon find shelter and fall asleep.

I wake up to a sunny morning. The smell of smoke has died down a bit and the fire has been long put out. I search through the rubble and manage to salvage just enough cloth to cover my wounds.

I have no one, what am I going to do now, I don't know where I am either. I should of just died that's probaly what fate had instore for me to begin with. Fate has never been kind to anyone but I controll my life not some suppernatural occurance.

Firstly I'll need to change my name, Grace is a nice name I suppose, yeh I'll go with that.

I walk over to a road and begin walking. This road will have to lead to somewhere and I would rather not don't be around this place. Its funny I can hear the screaming of the dead's souls along with my families. Gun shots echo through my mind. Well lets hope I don't have to walk for too long!

 **2 years later**

I stand by my masters desk recaling the events leading to my currrent employment. Its been two years since that night and I find myself wondering what lead to it.

I suppose I was lucky that road lead to london, when I first got here I tryed to steel what I needed to get by, the problem was that I was not the pest at it but soon after alot of close calls and practice I became quite good at it. I knew I could'nt steal forever so I searched for work.

Now I work for the underground eliminating people; no one expects a little girl to kill them. It is not my choiceto work here I was forced to when I was caught when I temporally paralysed a man so he wouldn't see me, I thought i'd gone unseen but sadly I was spoted ,he watched me for a couple of months as I snuck in to partys and crime scens but not to long ago he confronted me. Thats why I'm here now nothing more nothing less. Well its this or jail or the workhouse. To be honest I rather this.

"Grace i have a job for you." My employer snaps me from my thoughts as he looks at me sternly.

"Yes master, what would you like me to do?" I despise calling him master but if don't he gets angry and well I'd be better off dead for a few days but i still keep a smile upon my face it makes me look a little more like a normal kid.

"Well little one I have someone with a death wish you could grant,"he pases me over a folder, I open it and look at the picture

" You want me to kill a child?! We agreed that I would not kill children!" Adults are crewl and sometimes deserve it but children are young and have a whole life ahed of them

He glares at me and his eyes reflect hatred and anger, " YOU OBAY ME, YOU BRAT!"

I jump back before caring on reading the document, Ciel Phantomhive ,born 14 December 1875, parents died in a fire, blah blah blah. He's also the Queens gard dog interesting.

Within a week of me ariving in London the the Earl Phantomhive's heir ,who is now the Earl, mysteriously returned but not alone but with a new butler, there's something unworldly about that especially after everyone expecting him to be dead. He was gone 3 months! "I'm guessing you want to kill this kid because he's the Queens guard dog,"

my employer looks quite pleased liked you had just given a kid some candy. "I'll tell you what the plan is but first you need to get ready for the party my friend is hosting."

I look at him puzzled then it clicked, "but i can't -"

"Are you saying a beautiful young lady like your self doesn't know how to dance?" Why has he got that big of a smirk on his face its kinda creepy.

"no I can dance but the problem is-"

He cut of my sentence again. "No buts, now go run along now and get ready" I may as well I'm not getting out of it even if I begged.

 **a while later**

I hate parties and now I have to go to them as part of my work. My employer usaly has me to stand in the room and talk with other guests to find out infomation. I finish getting ready pulling my gloves on my hand. I am wearing a long flowing light blue dress with a white bow around the waist. I had my long brown hair in pigy tails , just to make me look more innocent . I also had on a small pair of white heals.

"Grace are you ready?" My employer shouts from behind my bedroom door.

"Yes I am ready sir," I head down the stairs towards the carrage.

"ladys first." My employer opens the door for me.

"Why thank you," I give him a little smile before getting in to the carrage.

"Do you remember the plan little one?" My employer gets in the carrage and takes his seat.

"Yes master I remember." We fall sighlant as the carrage begins to depart. The rest of the jurny was complete silence not that I'm complaining.

 **30 minutes later**

We finaly arrive and I take my first step out the carriage. I gasp at the beautiful manor I stood before.

"shall we go in my lady?" He had that twisted grin on his face again.

"Since when did you call me your lady master." I look up at him curiously.

"We have company now." He glares at me and we enter the mansion.

The inside was just a beautiful as the outside. It was a very grand manner which showed grate suffistication. I walk around and towards the left side of the room, I go unnoticed for a while untill i notice someone out the corner of my eye.

I stay alert but they continue to look at me for awhile. I glance over to see who was staring at me and from just one look I could tell it was the Earl Phantomhive.

I walk over to see why he was staring at me." Is there any thing wrong? ."

He gives me a confused look , "no why do you ask?" His butler comes even closer than he was before. I can tell he dosn't trust me.

"You have been staring at me for the last couple minutes, I just wanted to know why, is i because Im beautiful." I say the last part in a teasing manner.

He blushes, it's kind cute to be honest."no... I just wondering why your standing on your own. I also don't think we have met before so I Was wondering who you are."

I giggle before composing myself. "I'm not to fond of social events so I don't go to them often. My name Lady Grace it is an honour to meet you."

He still has that grumpy look on his face but replies trying to smile " Im Earl Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive estate."

Before we could say any thing else, a young girl comes running over "CIEL!" she wraps her arms around Ciel. She has blond hair and is wearing bright pink dress.

"Hello Elizabeth," he doesn't seem very pleased with this dilemma.

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Lizzy!" She turns around noticing me. "Who is this Ciel?"she asks while she looks intently at my dress.

"Lady Elizabeth this is Lady Grace." The earl sighs as the girl lets him go.

I smile, "Just call me Grace." look behind me and see my master walking to wards me then beckoned me to come out side with him. "I must apologise My companion eishes to speak with me." I quickly walk away before they can protest.

"What information have you got." My employer glares at me.

"Nothing yet master," I sigh and look at the floor.

"Well why not?" I stay quet with no excuse to give. "You are nothing more then useless brat!" He yells as he hits me across the face knocking me off my feet before heading back inside.

I got back up and looked around, "You can come out I know your there." Right enough Ciel's butler came down from the roof."What do you want."i say as blood runs down my face like I was crying a dark red liquid.

"Your hurt." He looks at me blankly.

"Like you care." I rip a pice of cloth of my dress and tried to clean up myself as best I can.

He looks at me confused."If you don't mind me asking, what where you getting information about?"

"If you realy need to know it was on your young master."I give him a cheeky smile as I walk towards the entrance of the manor.

"Why is he wanting information on my master?" He still sounds monotoned.I simply turn around and give him a devilish but kinda cheeky grin and continue walking.

My head soon stops bleeding as I enter the hall once again but you can still see the wound. I take my long wavey hair down and sit it so it covers the wound. I'm surprised at how long I have managed to avoid dancing for. I'm not usally this lucky.

I really nead a new job my current ocupation is bringing me more harm than I would like. I just need to take _care_ of my ' _late_ ' master, I'm sick of getting knoked around.

I take out the dagger of his I stole earlier and wait for a clean shot where no one will see me. Once the opertunity comes I take it, then throw the dagger. It flys straight through the air and straight into his skull.

Everyone imideatly started panicking it was quite funny , everyone was in shock and began to leave the building. I had to stop people expecting that I killed him so I ran over to his body and started crying and trying waking him up. Behind me was ciel looking very confused about what had happend and was now whispering to his butler.

After the hole dilemma was over I just walked out with no emotion, I'm jobless now and i think im going insane. I walk over to an abandoned house which has been my home for the last two years. It's not much but its home.

 **The Next Day**

I decide to go find work the minnet I woke up. The streets had few people around to day and luckly I mixed perfectly with everyone else.

As I walk for awhile when i cross a crime seen, I was curious to what had happened so I snuck my way through, I walk towards the dead body but somthing was off about it, I couldn't put my finger on it until I could smell the poison.

"Hey kid you shouldn't be here,"A man looks at me with worry in his eye.

"This mans been poisoned and the poison that he has had takes a couple of painful days to kill you." I smirk walk away.

"How do you know of that poison?" It was that young Earls butler again..

"None of your bissness and it would be nice to know your name."

"oh sorry, I am Sebastian Michalus butler to the Earl Phantomehive" he seems to have a devilish grin every time we speek it's kind of creepy.

"Nice too meet you I'm grace. I realy must be off now I need to look for a job."

He stares at me a moment then asks,"would you like to work at the manor?"

I'm not to sure if it would be a good idea but i don't have any where ells to go "If that is not too much trouble, thank you very much sir." Sebastian starts to lead me to the summer manor in London.

He leads me in side, its wonderful. We walk up the stairs and enter what seamed like a games room.

"Sebastian who is this," I'm suprised he dosent recognise me.

"I thought we could do with another maid, this is Grace." As he introduces me I curtsey.

With hearing my name Ciel looked at me more carefully,"Your the girl I met yesterday at the party."

He sounded surprised, I smile and answer, "yes lord but as you can see I'm no lady, im just a commoner."

He looks puzzled,"Then why where you there?"

I chuckle, "well thats a story for another time." I looked down at the chess board on the table, "do you want to have a game of chess, or are you scared you'll be beat by a girl."

"ok then Sabastian make some tea," He smirks at me almost as devilish as his butler. You know the whole thing about me being insane? scrap that these people are insane.

The game went on for ages," You know ciel, your never truely stuck you can always move one spase more, checkmate."

His face was priceless, it made me giggle and I think it made Sabastian too.

Ciel glared, "whats so funny!"

I stop giggling strait away, "nothing just you puled a funny face when you lost. Sorry if I offended you,"

"I'm going to retire for the night,good night." I see sebastiampn and him go to leave the room.

I smile "good night." I head down to the survents qurtrs and go to sleep.

 **Later that night**

All i can hear is screaming all i can see is death. I can see the night my parents died and I am forced to watch it over and over again. I can't stand it any more. I cant stop crying. I can't escape watching my brother blead to death and cant do any thing. finaly it snaps and I wake up screaming as I carry on crying you'd think i'd get use to the same dream almost every night.

Every one came running in probably to see what happend. I'm too much of a mess to do any thing.

The three other servants try comfort me,"What happend?!"ciel sound generally concerned.

"It-s no-nothi-nothing,i-im f-fine," I try to talk but it comes out in shambles, I hate people seeing me like this it makes me feel weak and I'm not weak. I'm realy not, am I?

 **End of chapter 1**

 _This story was edited by HraMunro. Check out her storys and if you need help let her know!_ Sorry about some of the spelling!


	2. Chapter 2

**Before:**

All I can hear is screaming all I can see is death. I can see the night my parents died and I am forced to watch it over and over again. I can't stand it any more. I cant stop crying. I can't escape watching my brother blead to death and cant do any thing. finaly it snaps and I wake up screaming as I carry on crying you'd think i'd get use to the same dream almost every night.

Every one came running in probably to see what happend. I'm too much of a mess to do any thing.

The three other servants try comfort me,"What happend?!"ciel sound generally concerned.

"It-s no-nothi-nothing,i-im f-fine," I try to talk but it comes out in shambles, I hate people seeing me like this it makes me feel weak and I'm not weak. I'm realy not, am I?

 **Now:**

"You're clearly not fine, why are you crying?" The young lord looks at me calmly.

I try to calm down and dry up my teers ,then put a reasureing smile apon my face,"I fine realy it was just a nightmare, sorry for waking you all up."

"Well if thats all it is , I'll be going back to bed, goodnight." he went from caring to cold it was such a sudden change.

"Good night everyone" once everyone left I broke down again.

 **The next morning**

I wake up hugging my pillow, I must of cryed my self to sleep. I open the wardrobe and take out the maid uniform , it wasn't a cliche maid uniform it only went down to just under the knees and had knee high black boots to go with it.

I pick up the gloves I had been previsly wearing. _Should I wear these? They will hide the scars and burns... Does May-rin wear gloves? If I wear gloves it might look odd..._

I decide not to and head to the kitchen where Sebastian gives me my chourse for the day. First clean all the guest bed rooms, then clean the floors, then get the dinning room ready for dinner. Well if thats all I'd better get started!

 **10 am**

It's been 2 hours and I've only done 1 guest bedroom out of the 3 I have to do. _This is going to be such a long day. Maby If I run I will finnish faster..._

And within one hour I finnish cleaning the guest rooms. I manage to get the floors cleaned alot faster by tieing the rags to my shoes and sliding about the floor. The hole floor is cleaned within minutes and its only 11:15!

 **A few minutes later**

I walk out side to a place I wouldn't likely be noticed and take out my throwing knifes. I then set up a target ,which was a log with a small target board on it.

I begin thowing the knifes one by one, hitting the target each time. I decided to stand well back and throw from a far distance. I hit everyone on target even those a life long knife thrower would fail to reach.

"You have grate throwing skills miss Grace." Before even turning around, I throw a knife almost hiting his neak.

"What is it you want me to do Sebastian?" I smile and turn around.

I look at his face and see him looking faily confused , "If you don't mind me asking, was it you who kild lord Oliver."

I give up keeping a smile on my face and replace it with a more annoyed look ,"do you realy need me to clarafly, I think you all ready know the answer demon."

He looked suprised, did he not relise I knew what he was? My stupid brother made a deal with a fairly strong demon to save me but because he died and the demon never got his soul... The demon blamed me, so because he couldnt do any thing to me he cursed me with the curse of demons.

Pain,Suffering ,unhappyness, lonlyness, it all comes with the curse but thats all I know. It was about 7 years ago when I was 5 so I didn't really question it but 3 months later my mother was murdered in my family home, only a couple months later my father went missing, he was later found dead a day before Christmas. The only up side to the curse is that I can tell when someone is not human just by looking at them.

"Who are you?" For a demon with this much power can't he senses it?

"As I said I'm Grace, chose to believe it or not it doesn't change anything." I look at him seriously. He then leaves. I think he figured it out.

I walk over to the target and pull 7 of my knife out, "ugh, how did that happen." I don't know how but one of my knifes had inbeded it's self inside the log. I could just leave it there or take it out before it hurts someone. I take the log back to were I got it from , it must look funny, a twig like me carrying a log that big it must be twice the wait of me. I put down the log and go to walk back inside when a little black cat walks by.

I sat down next to it and picked it up and softly lay it on my knee "hello kitty,your so adorable."

 **Some time later**

I don't know how long I was sat there fussing over that little adorable cat but it soon became time to get the dining room ready.

I walk to the kitchen and the little thing follows " You must by hungry." I fill a bowl with some milk before sitting it down for shard that's what I named him ,he seems to like that name.

I finish up in the kitchen before heading to the dining room ,apparently they'll be some guest coming for dinner so I better have the table ready soon. I then begin. First I layout the cream table cloth then I polish the silver wear, set out the places an with that I am done.

 _I'm a bit hungry. lets see what's in the kitchen._ I enter the kitchen to see Sabastian obsessing over shard , it's quite cute.

I let out a little giggle. Sabastian emidiately puts down shard and carries on with dinner.

"Come here shard!" He comes over and his emerald green eyes follows my hand as I trail it across the floor. He stars playing like a little kitten ,it's adorable.

"So you named him." I looked at him giving my _so now you wana talk to me bitch_ look.

"Well yes also he likes the name." I turn back to shard who was laying on his back and trying to attack my hand. I give him a simpafetic smile before getting up and starting with the rest of the cleaning.

There's complete silence throughout the room until the 3 other servants that I had only briefly met came in.

"Are you all hungry?" I ask them.

First to answer was who I'd say was meant to be the cook, "I'll cook."

I giggle," I'm offering to cook you all dinner, who wants some," I'm not the best cook in the world but I know simple resipies I learnt over the past couple years, I start peppering the ingredients to make the most delicious soup in my opinion ." So who wants some soup ,"they all racist there hands while acting like little kids.

 **1 hour later**

I finish the soup and I begin dishing it up to 3 very in surprisingly pacient survants. I sit down and start to eat with them.

"Well I haven't introduced my self yet, I'm Grace what are your names?" I introduce myself friendly and smile.

The red heded maid with the big round glasses answered "I'm may-rin"

Then the cook buts in, " and I'm Bard and this here is Finny."

I give them a warm smile before starting to clean up. Then May-run asks "where are you from?"

I turn around with a rather cold look on my face, " I'd rather not talk about that and can you also never bring up anything to do with my past ,thank you."

I turn back to what I was doing. Before to long I finnish up. I've got nothing more to do so I decide to go to bed,"goodnight everyone."

with that I leave the room, go back to my room and lay in my bed. I stare at the roof for what seemed like forever before i drifting off to sleep.

 **Later that night**

I awoke to a crash out side, still in my night clothes I decide to investagate grabbing a few of my knifes for protection.

As i thought it's robbers and not very good ones at that, why would you rob a house when theres people inside?

"Hey you there! Do you have a death wish because if so i can grant it for you,"i glare at them bothe the start laughing, they look at me confused, "whats a little girl like you going to do?"

I throw a knife and it just mises one of the mens neaks, "missed," replyed one of the men grining I walk waking closer to them.

"I never miss." The knife hit the wall bouncing back and strate in to the back of one of the mens leg ,the other looked back in shock then took out a gun and aimed at me, I throw another knife as he pulls the triger my knife lodges its self into the bone of the other mans leg.

Unluckly for me the bulet grases my left side as I doge it. I walk over to the two men who are screaching in pain as the try to escape the premasis.

"I dont think you'll get that far with those wounds," i felt a little evil to be honest. "You know just because im a child dosen't mean I'm not dangerouse." I giggle a little ,"well now I have to get rid of another body, hope death treats you well!" I throw a 2 more knifes putting them both out of there misery, they would of bled to death any way. I take my knifes back and go to clean them before coming back to get rid of the bodies. I'm coverd in blood, been shot in the side and now might loose my job.

I pass Sebastion in the halway who looks annoyed, I wonder if any one els is up.

I continue to walk over "You know we can't leave these bodys here so if you don't mind perhaps you can you help move them."

He just turns around and with a confused look stares at me, "what happend here?"

I give him my _don't play dumb with me_ look ,"Can't you tell, also where were you?"

It was compleate sliance, he's hiding something, the silence was broke by the sound of the most annoying grim reaper ever "bassy" oh goody the nutter is here.

"Hello there Grel." My face emotion less.

"what are you doing here?" He looks confused.

I look at him blancly ,"I got a job then i killed two people,"

"Grace there should be three people to collect here,"I grab the book of of him, he was right, the thrid name ,my name ,my real name.

"Don't worry about that last one." As I give him back the book i notices the amount of blood on my hand, i thought it was only a grase. My side was very badly bleeding, "oh greate ,ill be back in a minute."

I head to the survents bathroom and filed a bucket with water before tending to my wouned. My nighty was basicly blood red. I use a knife to cut the dress so I could tend to the wound, as I thought it was only a grase but it was quite deap. I held the cloth to my side as I walked to my room so I could get my spare night gown and my needle and thread.

On my way I walk into Sebastion,"are you ok miss?"

I just smile and continue walking, I'm to tired right now to talk. I know I should be dead but if I die then he wins. The world around me is starting to fade ,I can't let go now l have to go on futher, my legs bukle and give in on me.

 **End of chapter 2**

 _edited by HraMunro check her out!_


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **before:**

I just smile and continue walking, I'm to tired right now to talk. I know I should be dead but if I die then he wins. The world around me is starting to fade ,I can't let go now l have to go on futher, my legs bukle and give in on me.

 **Now:**

Everything is black, I can here people talking nearby but I can't tell who. I can't move either, am I dead? No ,I can't be I'm still breathing. Then why can't I wake up?

I start to open my eyes ,where am I? The room is much fancier than the rooms I've seen . My ability to move is coming back.

"Your awake now," I look around to see who it was. Sabastian why would he? I sit up, the pain hits as I move ," That's not the best idea." I just glare at him , why dose he state the obvious all the time.

I stand up facing the pain and walk to the window, I would say Sabastian was shocked I wasn't showing any pain, my face emotionless and walking normally. "How long was I out?"

"A while." He looks at me showing the same emotionless face he always does.

"Good to know, where's the survents quarters, from here?" He probably knows who I am know but has he told ciel, that's what I want to know.

"follow me," we walk down to the kitchen in silence as I admired the decor, to be honest it's quite gloomy, all dark colours but I wouldn't think someone with his past would be any different. Finally the silence was broken, "may I ask about that Crest burned in to your skin."

I stop, why dose he have to bring that up? Dose he recognise it? "It's really none of your business, why do you ask? You are asking me which emplys you have seen it before, am I correct?"

He adds nothing else to the conversation but instead gives me a list of jobs to do before the end of the day. I look up at him confused, "where are you going today there must be a reason that I have to do everything today."

He turns around and walks towards the door "I'm already 2 minutes late." Well he's useless I walk to the survent rooms and on the bed was a maid uniform, I get dressed before heading to start my jobs , there really simple jobs so I'm done within the hour.

I walk to the master study which I had previously passed by a million times in the last hour. I have no reason to go to his study but I'm curious to if he's still here.

I come to the door to here Sabastian and Ciel talking. Unfortunately there conversations had ended as I approached the door. I knocked on the door so it wasn't suspicious that I was just standing there on the other side of the door. "Come in." I open the door and walk in with a smile masking the amount of pain coursing through out my body. "Why are you here?"

He didn't seem to be to please that he'd just been interrupted by me. "I thought I'd tell you that I have finished all my jobs for the day." They both look to be shocked, there were only 10 jobs on the list and not very hard ones at that, I think the hardest was walking Pluto. " Are you going out?" I should probably stop being so being so nosey.

" well yes I am." Ciel sips at his tea.

I wonder would they let me "Well can I come, please?"

I really don't care for his answer of "no" , I'm coming anyway be it he likes it or not.

"I was hoping you'd say yes because I'm coming anyway." He doesn't seem to try stop me so I go to my room and get changed in to a kind of middle class outfit and head to the door,they were just about to leave as I left exited the manner and headed towards the carriage. "You weren't trying to leave without me ,were you?"

I giggle and enter the carriage. We head of to London, as usual it is completely silent no one wants to talk to me. Ciel reads a letter he got from the queen. Me and Sabastian sit there in silence. Then out of nowhere Sabastian says "Where would you like to begin your investigation my lord?"

The Ciel looks up blankly before replying " The usual place naturally." The rest of the journey was silence and well boring.

We got to London and stop out side Scotland Yard where I am told to stay in the carriage. They didn't take to long and entered the carriage talking about who knows what. I couldn't care less. So instead I sit there half asleep leaning on the wall of the carriage.

The carriage jerks to a stop sending me flying of my seat, that was a nice wake up call. I get up from the floor and leaves the carriage. "why are we at the undertakers?"

Ciel gets out and heads for the door, "for some information." We walk in as when I'm usually here it's quite dark. "Undertaker are you about," Ciel says quite blankly.

As the door closes behind us we hear a quiet sinister giggle from the undertaker followed with "hello my lord, it's so lovely to see you." A single skull rolls across the floor hitting Ciel foot. I would say he got a fright , funny actually. "What's it to be then do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you with one of my coffins." He is so creepy and well not human, I can't quite tell what he is.

He was now at the door also hadn't even noticed me a cough and he turns his head to me he seems annoyed ."Oh and you brought a friend, hello Grace." Oh great he noticed me.

"You know Grace?" Ciel was surprised.

"Just don't ask." The room gets brighter " Take a seat my lord, I have a bach of biscuits still fresh from the oven."

 **After a few minutes**

"So it's children's body's is it?" It can't be this easy to get information normally he wants a laugh before he tells you anything.

Ciel nodds, "Authorities still call them missing persons and no bodys have turned up that we know of."

Why am I still here? The undertaker sighs, "tragic as it is,dead children is a part of the old underworld a fact I'm sure your aware of my lord."

I think I might leave in a minute. Ciel holds out a file, "I have their information here look though these and tell me if you took care of any of them."

I wonder if he'll give an answer."Have I seen that face before? I don't know I'd think my memory would be a bit sharper if I had my self a good laugh." I'm off I might see if I can get my self a ticket to the circus that's in town.

I don't think anyone noticed me leave. I walk down the street towards a couple of shops, on a wall of one there was the circus poster. I'd love to be in a circus, it looks so fun. I continue walking down the street tell I walked past someone trying to sell a ticket. "Well hello there young lady , where are your parents?"

He seems pretty caring to wonder why I'm by my self." I don't have parents and are you selling that tickets, if so how much for one?"

He looks at me simpafeticly, "here take it and have a good time."

I smile and nod my head, " thank you very much kind sir." Then I head back to the undertakers where Sabastian is standing out side. " I supposeCiel is trying to make the undertaker laugh."

He turns around a bit suprised " yes and where did you go?"

I smile," I went to get my self a circus ticket." I holded it out in front of me before putting it back in my pocket. I sat down against the wall and about a hour later a kinda pafetic laugh was heard. "Well is that all?"

We head in side." What ever did you do," Sabastian says as he walks over to Ciel.

"Don't ask," Ciel looks worn out.

I come in behind still not really paying attention to what anyone is saying "what do you know on the missing children."

I'm only partly listing in so I don't really know much."well nothing " I start laughing at the faces Ciel and Sabastian pulled on that answer.

"What?!" They both say. I stop listening and sit down. I wonder how much longer we'll be here for? "Grace!"

I jump "what?"

Ciel glares at me, "were going!"

As we leave the undertaker says one last thing ,"each of us has one soul,take care of yours my lord." He knows more than he let's on. We'll find out some day what he is on about. I keep getting caught in my thoughts today.

 **10 minutes of a boring carriage ride...**

We arrive at the circus and I go to my front row seat and Sabastian and Ciel go to their ones nearer the back. The lights go of and a spotlight light comes on," Lady's and gentleman boys and girls of all ages, welcome to stupentaple incredable Noah's ark circus. I'm joker this evening ring leader it's nice to meet yah it is." He says all of that while juggling then drops them all on his head. Everyone laughs," tonight your are sure to see pefomances that will amaze yah and leave yah breathless."

 **1 hour later**

More lights turn on and the siloets of four more people can be seen. The show was grand and it soon came to the last act. "last of our group, I bring you the famous tamer of wild cats...Beast." Everyone cheered." This very special act needs some audience atisapation, do we have any volunteers then." I would but I wonder if anyone els would."yes you with the fancy tailcoat."

I look behind me and start giggling, well I guess it is a cat so...

Sabastian walks to the tiger and starts petting it then it bit his head. To be honest I don't blame it. Beast went to wip Bessie and Sabastian tkes out his hand stopping the wip. Bessie let's go for a minute before biting the back of his head.

I can't let this go on for much longer, I stand up and walk over to Bessie while everyone just stares at me ."Your adorable." I said quietly before I put my hand on her head and scratch behind her ear.

She immediately let go of Sabastian and fell on her side knocking me over I sit there fussing over her as she acts like a kitten. She must only be a couple years old . When I went she clawed the back of my dress and not only ripping it she cut me to. Beast walks up to me "She's sure taken a liken to you , come with me and let's get you a new dress."

I look up and smile at her. "Ok then and thanks,"

As she was trying to find me a dress she looks slightly sad. I smile at her," You ok?"

She turns back and smiles." Yes, where's your parents?"

I may as well tell the truth, I frown, " they are dead."

She turns around holding a small dress looking simplificatly at me, "here ,it should be about your size."

I smile again."Thanks."

All of a sudden I hear a fant click and she falls. "You ok!" I jump.

"Yeah it's just my leg, I need to get dock to have a look at it. She says as I change, then she notices the cut that's now quite badly bleeding on the back of my leg. " Did you get that from Bessie?"

I look down at it,"Yeah, buts it's no big deal."

She dosen't look convinced. "Come with me and we'll get doc to look at it."

I smile."well ok then."

We walk over to the infermary tent. There are tents everywhere most of a cheep fabric but some of a more expensive variety. " Doc you got a minute to look at my leg?"

We walk in beast first then me, and as soon as she's in Dager the knife thrower from earlier eyes light up "hello beast."

Beast glares at the other side of the room, "Why are you here?"

I look about the room and Sabastian was sat on a chair ,I assum she talking about him. Dager thinks she's talking to him. "Same as you ,I'm here to have doc have a look at my leg too, just further proof that where destiny to be together."

" Your that dandy from earlier" well as they fight I zone out, I was thinking about how nice beast was being towards me to be honest, maybe she doesn't hate me because I'm a child.

When I finally get back to the real world Sabastian is standing on a pole while Dagger and beast basically try to kill him. It's hysterical!

To keep out the way I jump up onto a support beam and watch the hole thing play out. Dagger throws 3 knifes which Sabastian dogges before jumping on to the beam I'm on.

I wasn't listening to a word they were saying there was no point, I listen when needed not most of the time but when it will save my life.

Dagger threw another lot of knives but there were 6 this time which Sabastian catches. All of a sudden Beast goes to use her wip joker Puts his cane in the way causing the wip to wrap around stoping the wip to stop.

Awww the shows over. There was a small chat which I couldn't be bothered about I'm to busy walking on my hands on this beam. "That's quite a bit of skill you got there, I wouldn't mind hiring you ,I would right quick." Is he offering Sabastian a job?

" Is your offer sinsire?" Joker jumps back a bit. "Honestly I wouldn't mined a change of ocpation, my current master is so spoiled I'd be happy to be done with him." As he speaks he's slowly shaking his head and faces down hitch his hand on his face. It's funny to try describe it."Master ah, a survents then are yah, bit of a surprise, I was sure you where a noble gentleman dressed up all fine and dandy as you are."

Sabastian puts his hand over his hart," me a noble , I surely am not. Just you see I'm just one hell of a butler." I giggle I get why he says that but it must confuse most. "Now then was you offer a serious one if so I'd like to very much take you up on it."

It seams slightly owned "not having a joke on me are yah." Well I didn't think listening to conversation would be fun but weirdly it is

"You see I'm not one for jokes"

Joker laughs" Allright handsome join us if you like. We'd be happy to have yah"

Beast stomps over, "what are you doing, you can't just make a desision like that."

Joker raises his hands ,"Hey easy now you saw him he's got real talent."

Sabastian then buts in, "sorry if I may be so bold there is someone else I'd very much like to intoduce you to."

Joker says with a smile," if he's any thing like you I think he'd work out well,I'd recomend we give him an audition all the same though."

Sebastian must be planning something." But of course , I shall return tomorrow then and bring him with me so you can see if he suits. Thank you for an excellent day."

Then he goes to leave " leaving us already?"

He turns back, "there's no need to see me out I'll be fine." He then walks out the door and is probably going to leave without me.

"Where's that young girl you came in with beast?" Joker says as he looks about the room.

" I'm here." I jump down.

They all look at me with confusion."Why where you up there ?"

I smile then hold out the three knifes dagger had thrown first," to be out of the way ."

Then I throw all knifes to the ground infront of Dagger. Beast is the first to speak, "Doc can you look at her leg?"

He looks over at beast, " what happened?"

I speak up, " I got clawed by Bessie no big deal."

He looked shocked " come here."

I walk over, " it's just a flesh wound it'll heal."

My pail skin made all my scars disappear from sight, doc cleans up my cuts before I'm let to go home. "Is it ok if I join you in the circus."

Joker steps forward, "We'd have to audition first."

I smile "ok bye"


End file.
